Happy Birthday Minato!
by FanfictionPen
Summary: It's a certain blonde's birthday today,but his expression is anything else but happy. Find out how his son, Naruto and gang, make out of the 4th hokage's Birthday, what surprises awaits him?


**Happy Birthday Minato! **

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story except the storyline/plot does not belongs to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto - sensei.  
**

Namikaze Minato wasn't in a good mood today; it's a special day for him today, since this occasion only happens once in a year, but without Kushina-chan with him here, he seems lonelier than ever. As the blonde 4th Hokage roamed the village streets, he stumbled upon his favourite food stand, Ichiraku's Ramen.

The owner of the ramen stand, Teuchi and his lovely daughter, Ayame, greeted him with birthday wishes and said. Ordering Two bowls of seafood ramen and a quick muttering of; "Itadakimasu", he began ravishing on his favourite food. Ever since getting involved in the Time-Travel jutsu, his world changed to the quirkiest that he would've ever imagine.

One such example was that, here, he had a rather grown up son that he would have it with his dearest Kushina-chan, a son he never knew. His son was an unfortunate kid, at birth; he was bound with a seal that made his world a nightmare to be in. Stories and Memories of how, Naruto would suffer during his childhood and even his teenage years, freaked him out to no end.

Kushina was dead, dead because of a difficult childbirth. Never would he expect that both he and his lover would never experience a life of happy marriage and comfortable family atmosphere. Both he and Kushina was dead at this timeline, making his only son, an orphan and also to hold the big burden of being the village's only jinchuuriki.

Here in the future, Minato also found out that his precious genin team; most of them were dead, leaving Kakashi on his own. Never would he expect the future to hold such drastic changes to his suppose hope and imagination to it. Today was the day, he was born into this world, yet happiness was the feeling far from what he's experiencing right now.

Knowing that Obito, Rin, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakumo, Jiraiya and their respective teams are out on missions, Minato can't help but feel especially lonely and depressed. Kushina's absence serves to further make matters worst for him. Decided to quickly finish up his meal, he would proceed to bug the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju to give him a mission of any sort to help him take off his mind off sad and painful emotions and memories.

Knocking on the Godaime's office followed by a loud barking of; "Come in!" Minato turned the door knob with a heavy heart. Greeting his Senpai respectfully, he asked for a mission, which to his surprise, the Godaime simply turned down his request with a flat, "No.". This puzzled him somewhat greatly. To his knowledge, the village's military strength is rather low.

He could tell that the blonde sannin was messing with him with his little expressions and the weird look she was throwing at him. "Why not?" he asked, to which the latter just shrugged off that today was his off day and therefore he should take the opportunity to rest up for his next mission. Tsunade simply smiled at his reaction to her reasoning.

On Minato's face wasn't anger, annoyance nor was it irritancy. Tsunade knew how the youngest made Hokage was feeling right now, decided to carry out Naruto's made plan for today, she carried herself with perfect nonchalance and indifference. Deep down, she sympathised the Man before her greatly, since everything was too much for him to bear in such a short time.

Last night, a group of her favourite ninjas came to report about their mission to her. That group with her ever precious, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, was telling her in a ever excited manner of how the mission went and how they completed it successfully. His supervisor, Kakashi looked on with an amused look, while Sakura, Obito and Rin were giggling at his antics while last but not least the ever stoic Sasuke would only sigh at the idiotic behaviour of his blonde teammate.

Naruto then spoke of his plans to throw a surprise birthday party for his beloved Dad and how he has informed close friends of the family to be part of the surprise. He would want to celebrate his Dad's first birthday together with a blast and make it the most meaningful one ever. Both Tsunade and Sarutobi were excited at the prospect as well and gave their 100% support to Naruto's plans.

Minato, who didn't want to waste time arguing with the ever bad tempered, Godaime, bade the Sannin a goodbye and exited the office via his signature shunshined. Little did he expect that, he was in for a big surprise, later on. Minato, feeling rather depressed, decided to go visit his dead wife's grave. Ranting about, how twisted life has become for him and how the future wasn't supposed to be like this, he broke down into tears.

Elsewhere, Naruto, Sakumo and Rin were heading back to the village. Rin was commenting on how enthusiastic her sensei's son was always in. Sakumo verbally agreed wholeheartedly to Rin's claims but not before adding on how proud he was of Naruto's achievements and professional abilities, making the said blonde blushed with embarrassment.

Excited to get back into the village to carry out his dad's birthday plans, ignoring Rin's and Sakumo's shouts of slow down and wait for us, he bypassed the two dreaming chuunins in active gate duties without a greeting, the hyperactive jinchuuriki entered the Godaime's office via the window, earning screams from an irate female hokage.

Having learned to tune out his Tsunade – baa chan's lectures, scolding, screaming etc, the temporary three –man cell of Sakumo, Rin and Naruto assembled in the Godaime's office. The busty female hokage barked out to them to make their reports. Satisfied with everything, she gave some of her opinions and instructions, before letting Naruto know of how Minato has been for the day. The jinchuuriki was furious at himself for neglecting this part of Minato and decided to speed up his plans quickly so to not let his dad wallop in pain any longer.

The impatient blonde jinchuuriki teleported out of the office, without getting the permission to be dismissed making the remaining three in the room sighing at his impulsive nature. Tsunade decided to fill her subordinates with the remaining instructions and then properly dismissed them to rest up and be prepared for Minato's surprise birthday celebration.

Naruto ran back to his shared apartment with Obito, Sasuke and his Dad. Entering to the homely and cosy 5 - room apartment, Naruto headed to his room and gathered several things and dumped it into his backpack. Opening the drawer of his desk, he took out an envelope with is filled with various drawings and a completed birthday card. With everything he needed, he summoned various mini toads, with different instructions for various toads, he dismissed them to do their jobs and left the house headed to local confectionary.

Upon receiving Naruto's message, the Nara family, consisting of Shikaku, Shikamaru and Yoshino Nara were prepared to set Naruto's plans into action. Yoshino has already prepared the foodstuff needed at the celebration, so all they need to do now is to help set-up the place. Various mutterings of the word troublesome by both guys, Yoshino successfully dragged them out of the house, using force.

Minato was still staring at Kushina's grave, feeling all guilty and lonely. Soon, he felt a flicker of chakra that he did not really recognize. Turning back, he saw that it was Naruto's former academic sensei, Umino Iruka, the chuunin. After an exchange of greetings, both of them sat down side by side facing the large tombstone. An unnatural silence fell between them for a brief period of time.

They had a little small chat about Naruto in general. From his obnoxious childhood to his ANBU career. Iruka mentioned of how Naruto transformed from his worst student to the best, which made the other blonde laugh sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Iruka then took note of Minato being down and moody. He seeks to ask what happened to the Yondaime, only to get a brief shake of the head.

Soon, there was another fall of unnatural tension looming, Minato decided to break the silence by telling Iruka about him and Kushina. They both laughed about the oddities that Kushina did, and both silently agreed that Naruto took after many of his mom's behaviour. Both shinobis enjoyed each others company as they watch the moving clouds and feeling the cooling breeze. To Minato, after having Iruka to keep company, it seems this isn't such a bad day after all.

Hyuuga Neji and his darling cousins of Hanabi and Hinata were strolling beside him while carrying various cartons of drinks and boxes. When they arrived at the 3rd Training Grounds that was used by the former Team 7, they were surprised to find that many invited guests were already there. Neji went over to join his teammates of Tenten, Rock Lee and Gai. He was surprised at how fast everyone was already there.

Hinata went to help out Ino, Yoshino and Mrs. Akimichi with the decorations, while the guys consisting Gai, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza were helping with setting up of various equipments like the tents, sound system and the big camp fire. It was minutes later that Kiba, Shino came with their family with various gifts and things and also to help out.

Naruto was at the confectionary working with the chief patissier on his father's mega birthday cake, as well as various pastries for the guests. The cake is about a metre high with various layers topped with different coloured cream, icings, toppings and fresh fruits. There was a large Face of the Yondaime himself, with his signature grin on it. The cake was designed by Naruto himself, and approved by his teammates especially Kakashi.

Naruto checked the time on the confectionery kitchen's wall -clock, when he saw the time, he gasped. Muttering various flowery curses to himself, he quickly add the finishing touches to the cake, like writing wordings with red icing on the cake on top of the picture of his dad's face. Deem everything satisfactory by both the patissier and Naruto himself, they packed everything and Naruto left in a hurry.

On the way there, he stopped by a weaponry shop to collect his Dad's nicely wrapped birthday gift and then ran towards the training grounds in a hurry. Sakura spotted him running and caught up with him, not forgetting to whack him on the arm for attempting to destroy the food. Kakashi, Tenzou, Sai, Sasuke looked on from the back and smiled. (Sasuke smirked.) Kakashi offered to help Naruto carry the big packets containing the pastries, while Tenzou for the big gift box.

Soon, they arrived together as a team at the now crowded training grounds. Naruto thanked everyone for their help and participation. It was before Sakura walk towards Naruto giving him an idea for a big prank for the Yondaime Hokage, which the latter gleefully agreed. Anko came with a flashy entrance, with Genma, Raidou, Aoba, Ibiki and Iwashi that all followed behind with sweatdrops at Anko's behaviour.

Obito, Rin and Sakumo arrived with food and stashes of Sake, Naruto approached the three in hopes of them helping with his latest devious plan to bully his dad. Obito gladly agreed to it while Rin and Sakumo turned down graciously. So in the end, Naruto got Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Obito and Kiba to help him with the setting up of the prank which involved with smoke bombs, paints, itching powder, mud, honey and glitter powder.

Kakashi noticed his sensei wasn't anywhere in the village when he was sent to retrieve the blonde Hokage. Noting that the said man wasn't on a mission today by the orders of both the Sandaime and Godaime Hokages, it's weird not to see the man anywhere. Cutting his left thumb with a kunai to draw blood, the silvered- haired ANBU/Jounin make the necessary handseals for a summoning jutsu and he summoned his 8 – packed ninken.

On the orders to track down Namikaze Minato, all the Ninken went all over Konoha trying to get the trail of the Yondaime Hokage and to bring him to Kakashi. At the graveyard, the man was surprised to know that Kakashi's ninken were looking for him. Hearing Pakkun's message, both Iruka and Minato went along with both Biscuit and Pakkun towards Kakashi.

Kakashi eye –smiled at his confused looking sensei, whom the latter bombarded with various "what happened?" questions. Finally assuring his sensei that nothing wrong has happened, he and his sensei took a walk together, while Iruka excused himself. Kakashi then took the opportunity to mention about how they should go visit the 3rd training grounds as part of relieving some good memories. Minato nodded to show that he was willing to.

At a distance, noises were heard distinctively, but only that Minato wasn't able to notice since he was under an S-rank genjutsu made by an unsuspecting Sakura–clone. Once they were at the foot of entering the training grounds, Minato felt something was abit off place, soon he was covered him various liquids and yucky stuff. It was only then he realised that he was under a strong genjutsu. He quickly dispelled it only to receive one of biggest shock of his life.

Naruto hugged his dad and gave the dirty older man a peck on the lips. Everyone looked on in shocked, including the newly arrived, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi with his daughter in law, Kurenai and 3 year old grandson, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. Jiraiya started to roar in laughter at both Father and son, while many others were trying their best to refrain from going crazy like Jiraiya did. Minato was really confused on why all these are happening to him.

As if on cue, everyone burst out a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YONDAIME-SAMA" to the now red in the face, Yellow flash of Konoha. Sakumo took this time to explain to the teary Yondaime and informed him that it was all Naruto's idea to create this big celebration for him. His son avoided looking at him, clearly embarrassed. Immediately, Minato scooped up, his now grown up son and both shunshined away to a more private area.

"Thank you son." was all the older blonde said before he gave a gentle hug to his beloved son. Minato was so overwhelmed with various emotions, that he couldn't help but cry. Naruto comforted the crying hokage, saying how happy he was with him. Minato den kissed his son on the cheeks before showing him how much he loves his only son. Both father - son spent some lovey and touchy moments together before returning to join in the celebration, which was a blast.

Everyone had barbecue on an open fire, many brought home-cooked food as well so they have a different variety. After main course, there was multiple selections of wonderfully made deserts, pastries done by no other than Naruto himself. It was being found out not long ago of Naruto's interest in cook, baking and pastry making while on his travels with Jiraiya. Having learn from various professionals, Naruto excelled in the art of cooking, which pleases many to no end, especially females. Many envied the blonde knuckled-headed jinchuuriki, for being a natural in many household chores.

Minato was utterly surprised at this aspect of his son, whom he was very much proud of. Kakashi himself, also has never expected Naruto to undergo a massive change since arriving back with from a 3 year training trip at about 7 years ago. Soon, it was time to cut the birthday cake, to which Sakura, Rin have put on the candles and lighted them. The wonderful 1 metre tall cake was place infront of the shy and embarrased Minato, who was really surprised at the wonderfully made cream cake.

Sakumo suggested that someone to take a photo of the cake, to which Shizune came prepared. With a click of the camera, she proclaimed it's fine to cut the cake. Handing a knife to Minato, who fused his wind elemental chakra to the knife and with a big swipe, he cut the metre long cake while everyone else was singing the "Happy Birthday Song". After distributing cake to everyone, Minato finally had the time to eat a piece of his birthday cake.

Naruto cheekily scared the engrossed Yondaime Hokage with a "Boo!" and the poor man, had his face full of cream and cake. Everyone who saw couldn't contain their laughter and chaos ensued. Minato decided to have revenge on that on his wayward son and began to chase him all over Konoha. The Party carried on till dead to night, where people were drinking, eating, dancing to the music and singing live on stage. Everyone presented their birthday gifts to the Birthday boy and also showered him with happy and merry wishes. It was then, Minato decided that today was one of the best days he ever had, whether or not Kushina was here. With a silent mutter, he thanked his beloved but deceased wife, "Thank you Kushina -chan, for the greatest gift you've given me, Naruto." Minato did have a happy birthday indeed.

**_ Authors Note: _**

_Dear all, I'm sorry I haven't been updating On To The Future, since I need to change the whole outlook of the story I have written, as I'm unsatisfied with the draft, I 've written on pen to paper. I need time to do all these with my busy schedule, I may not have time to put up the next chapter so soon. This story is in conjunction of On To The Future's plot, which to say, this is a side story that is part of On To The Future. I posted it differently instead of combining to the main story so that more people can enjoy it. Its one of my longest one - shots and I did this in an hour. Surprised? Hope you'll like it as its Namikaze Minato's birthday today, 25th January. So this a birthday fic in dedication to one of my favorite anime characters. Do give me some feedbacks to tell me how much you like or dislike it~^^  
_


End file.
